


A Secret Admirer

by Melissa_E_Malfoy



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_E_Malfoy/pseuds/Melissa_E_Malfoy
Summary: Logan receives a mysterious note from a secret admirer but he needs to work out who it is. Can you follow the clues with him to find out who is the one in love with him?





	A Secret Admirer

(Logan's POV)

I was reading my favorite book again, The murder of Roger Ackroyd when there was a note stuck on a page. I pulled the note off and looked at it curiously before reading it.

Logan,

I have to tell you, I care for you in a way that is more than friends. You are amazing, the way your eyes light up whrn you are explaining something new and the way you know the most random of things but the insights always help me to understand the problem more. I am not going yo sign this in case you don't return my feelings.

Your Secret Admirer

I thought about the note quietly, I did have feelings for one of the other sides but it was almost impossible for him to return my feelings, I am sure he doesn't like me so this must be one of the other sides.

\-------The next day------

I was reading through one of my books on environmental chemistry when another note fell out of the book as I looked at it and immedietely started to read quietly.

Logan,

This is my 2nd note to you, there are 3 more, 1 more in a book, and 2 in other places. The 5th note will give you a chance to find out who I am. Another thing I love about you is how excited you get when you are passionate about something, even if you don't like to show it.

Your Secret Admirer

I was immedietely more curious, so whoever it is has hidden all the notes and is waiting for me to find them. I might as well check all my books to find tbe 3rd note.

I decided to check my dictionary and I started going through all the pages and when I got 5o the letter F, a note fell out.

Logan,

This is the 3rd note. I love the little thi gs you do that no one notices except me. Like when you dabbed that one time. That was unlike yiu but it made you even more amazing. The 4th note is somewhere to do with what you said when you dabbed. I hope you find it.

Your Secret Admirer

I didn't understand what he was saying about the 4th note. I really needed to think over this so I started to try to remember back to that event.

\------A few hours later------

I have got it, I mentioned my glasses so the note must be in my glasses case and just as I thought, when I opened my glasses case there was a note inside there.

Logan,

The final note is in the box of your favorite disney movie and I knew you alphabeticalized it, so my favorite is the nearest to yours, as they are the closest in the alphabet but in name we are also almost the furthest away in name. I love the way that you say you don't sing but if you sing about something you love it is amazing.

Your secret admirer

I ran immedietely to the living room to find the final note and I pulled out Big Hero 6 and looked inside and there was the final note.

Logan,

This is the final note, I don't have much to say but meet me here in an hour at 7pm today. I was too scared to tell you but now you will find out, what all these notes were just about.

Your Secret Admirer.

\------7pm------

I waited to see who it was and out of the shadows came the person I was hoping to find this whole time. "It was you,, but I thought-" I stopped quietly.

"You thought I disliked you" He spoke with a definete tone

"Especially after our debate and the times you got annoyed at me, I didn't think you cared for me, Virgil" I spoke the honest truth

"It was all a persona to hide my feelings, do you feel the same" Virgil spoke with a bit of fear.

"I was hoping it was you this whole time" I spoke as I approached him snd put my hand on his cheek and then our lips met.

After we moved apart I spoke. "So would you like to be my significant ither; Virgil"

"I would love to" We kissed again and I couldn't believe this was true.


End file.
